February 14, 2012
by Rachel0101
Summary: Three-shot. Sequel! It's been a year since the tragedy at Forks High School. Mike lost his life in prison, and now his mother is out for vengeance against those who wronged him. Starting with his first targets of that terrifying night last year. Original Pairings.
1. February 14, 2012: Part One

**February 13****th****, 2012**

**10:00 pm**

Rosalie stood in her bra and panties in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She grazed her index finger over the bullet wound scar she was left with. She turned around to see the other bullet wound in her back. The doctor said the shot was through and through. It entered through her stomach and exited through her back.

Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of the Forks High shootings. The day of love turned into a day of pain for everyone in the small town of Forks. The most romantic day has turned into the most dreadful day.

She heard her bedroom door open up, but didn't bother looking to see who entered. She felt Emmett's arms wrap around her as he watched her eyes water.

"We're meeting Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella at the airport. Our flight leaves in an hour." Emmett informed, pecking her cheek.

"A year ago today, I was out buying the perfect dress for the dance. I had no idea what was in store for me." Rose whispered, turning to face Emmett, "The dress was beautiful. I had to throw it away. The blood wouldn't come out. We tried everything to get the blood out, but it wouldn't come out. It was so much blood."

Rosalie turned back into the mirror and stared at the bullet scar on her stomach.

"I went to eight funerals in one month last year," Rose whispered, bringing Emmett's hand towards her scar, "they didn't deserve to die. Mike hated us. He hated me for not reciprocating his feelings, he hated Alice for making his life a living hell, and he hated Bella for ditching him in high school."

"None of this is your fault." Emmett asserted, forcing Rose to face him.

"Emmett, I was suppose to die that night! I lost a lot of blood. If my father didn't get to the hospital in time to donate some of his blood, I wouldn't have made it. The hole in my stomach the bullet made, stopped my heart! Don't you get that! I can't just bounce back from that!" Rose shouted, moving around him to start getting dressed.

Emmett took a seat on the bed as Rose went into the closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>10:10pm<strong>

"Come on! Lets go!" Jasper shouted, holding the door open for Alice.

He gripped the luggage as he followed her towards the elevator.

Last year, after the shootings, they graduated and decided to get as far away from Forks as possible. They all received scholarships to attend Columbia University. Jasper's studying to become a therapist, and Alice is working to be a guidance counselor. Rosalie is still trying to become a politician, and Bella is studying to become a psychiatrist. Edward and Emmett are both taking up medical fields.

"I don't see the point in us going all the way back to Forks!" Alice complained, dragging her feet into the elevator.

"We need closure. It has been a year and we still have none." Jasper answered, shaking his head, as he pressed the elevator button.

"I'm fine! I don't care! I just want to forget this even happened!" Alice screamed, banging her fist against the wall.

"You're angry…it's okay." Jasper whispered, rubbing her back.

"Don't go all therapist on me Jasper! I'm serious! I'm not a potential client!" Alice hollered, as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm sorry." Jasper sighed, allowing Alice to exit first.

"It wasn't my fate to die that night. Mike had no aim. He shot me in my lower abdomen. No main arteries or organs is down there. The only thing wrong with me is I can't have children! Oh well, do I want to bring them into a world like this?"

"You're just trying to cope with what happened. Everyone expresses grief and sorrow in different ways. You use your anger to cover it up. Just let it out." Jasper asserted, following her towards the car.

"What did I tell you about acting like my therapist?" Alice screamed, waiting for Jasper to unlock the car door.

* * *

><p><strong>10:30pm.<strong>

"Where are they?" Bella asked, taking a seat at the airport terminal.

"They are coming. Just calm down." Edward sighed, taking a seat beside her.

"I can't wait to get this day out the way. I'm ready to go back to classes." Bella sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Edward wondered, turning to face her, "You haven't cried once. You never talk about it. With you, it's like it never happened."

"I'm fine." Bella assured, standing up, to pace the floor.

"It's okay to cry. You can cry because of everyone who got hurt. The people who died. You can even cry for Mike going to prison. He was your best friend at one time." Edward explained, standing up to pull her into his arms.

"Cry for Mike? He's responsible for all of this. I can care less about Mike, but I rather not talk nor think about it. Mike got what he deserved." Bella replied, glancing at her watch.

Bella yelped and jumped as the woman behind her dropped her purse. Bella covered her mouth as she realized what she just did.

"It's okay to be paranoid. You have a right to be." Edward assured, rubbing her back, "When you've been through everything you have, paranoia is merely a precaution."

"No I don't. I was one of the lucky ones. Mike shot me in the shoulder Edward. I was not once in a life-death situation. Rose, Alice, the people who died all had it worse than me." Bella asserted, seeing her friends in the distance.

"You still had it bad. You were shot. That's not anything to be taken lightly." Edward sighed, watching as Bella walked towards their friends.

"Flight 832 is now boarding." the lady over the intercom reported.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Rose whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"Come on. Remember I'm here." Emmett assured, pecking her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14<strong>**th****, 2012**

**3:08am. **

"Thank God that five hour flight is over!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing her suitcase off of the baggage claim.

"Yeah…I guess." Rose agreed, barely above a murmur.

Emmett dropped his arm from around Rose as he went to retrieve their suitcases.

"It's 3:08." Edward informed, glancing at his watch.

"We'll go to the cemetery at noon. Is that a reasonable time?" Edward wondered, leading the group outside.

"I knew it! I knew they would come back for the anniversary!" Reporter One exclaimed, rushing towards them.

Camera lights started flashing and people started crowding around them. The other five survivors moved away with their families so they would never have to come back and be forced to remember. Unluckily, their families decided to stay in Forks.

"How do you feel about being back in Forks after a whole year?" Reporter One asked, pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"How are we suppose to feel?" Alice snapped, blocking the bright flashing of the cameras.

They tried pushing through the crowd of curious people, who each had a question to ask about that horrible Valentines Day night.

"How do you feel knowing that Michael Newton is dead?" Reporter Two asked, shoving the microphone into Rose's face.

"I…um…" she whispered, looking around at the flashing lights.

"We have nothing to say." Emmett growled, pushing the microphone away from Rose.

"He's dead?" Alice asked, as the reported turned to shove it into her face, "How'd he die?"

"Prison fight." he answered, bringing the microphone closer towards her, "Anything to say?"

"He deserved it." she muttered, staring into the camera.

"When did he die?" Bella wondered, casually, crossing her arms.

"Not to long ago. I just got the call. He died around midnight. The anniversary of the Forks High murders." Reporter One answered, turning towards Bella for a comment.

"I have nothing to say. I barely remember that night." she stated, maneuvering herself around the reporters.

Jasper opened the limo door to allow his sister and friends to get inside as people continued to snap pictures.

"They have no sympathy." Rose mumbled, staring at the carpeted floor in the limo.

"They're reporters. They can't have any remorse." Alice informed, throwing her arm around Rose's shoulder.

"What's our schedule for later on today after we get some sleep?" Bella asked, as if they were all on vacation.

"Eleven we're going to have brunch at my parents' house. Noon we're going to the cemetery and at one we're going to Forks High." Jasper noted, tapping his foot, habitually.

* * *

><p><strong>3:45am.<strong>

"Why can't we all just stay together?" Alice asked, watching Jasper and Rose get out of the limo after it parked in front of the Hales' large estate.

Julia and Anthony sat on their porch waiting for their children to arrive. Julia basically ran Anthony over in her attempt to get to Rose and Jasper.

"I'm going to miss you." Rose muttered, pulling Emmett into a hug.

"I'm just a phone call away. Remember that…" Emmett assured, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Rosalie and Jasper watched the limo drive away with the remainder of their friends.

"Come on, it's chilly out here. Lets go inside." Julia whispered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Are you guys hungry?" Anthony questioned, holding the front door open.

"No." they answered in unison, entering the familiar house.

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"We missed you." Julia proclaimed, on the verge of tears, pulling both of her children into a hug.

"We missed you too." Jasper replied, pecking her forehead.

"We hardly get to see you both. Why'd you guys have to move away from us?" Anthony asked, leading everyone into the living room.

"Why couldn't you come with us? This place has to many bad memories." Jasper remarked, staring around at the house that looked exactly the same from when they left.

"This is our home. Forks is our home. We have good memories here too." Julia replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Rose silently cried as she stared at hers and Jasper's graduation picture that sat on the mantel. You could see that day wasn't a happy one. No one smiled. No one goofed around.

"Sweetheart…" Julia sighed, throwing her arms around her daughter, "It's over baby."

"That's the problem mom! It isn't! Not as long as I have these scars to remind me!" Rose asserted, pulling her shirt up high enough to only show her parents the bullet wound on her stomach.

Julia held back her tears as she forced Rosalie to drop her shirt.

"I don't want to see it." Julia asserted, running her hands through her blond hair.

"That day! Today! Exactly one year ago, I lost lifelong friends. I gained a new perspective on the world. That day changed my life!" Rose avowed, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

"That day changed our life too Rose!" Anthony exclaimed, glaring daggers at the fire in the fireplace.

"I was the one who was shot!" Rose screamed, dropping her hands to glare at her parents.

"And I was the one who almost lost my daughter!" Julia retorted, approaching Rose slowly, "I almost lost you! When Esme called telling me a shooting happened at the school, I just knew my kids were okay! I went up to the school ready to bring you guys home. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward and felt a little relieved. I saw them wheel Alice and Bella out, and both of them were exceptionally aware of their surroundings, I knew they were going to make it. The longer it took for you to come out, the more scared I got. Than I saw you on that gurney. The paramedics were struggling to get the bleeding to stop. You were struggling to stay awake. At that moment, I thought I lost you."

Jasper pulled his sister into his arms to allow her to cry freely. He just wished Alice and Bella would express their emotions easily like Rose did.

"You all vowed to never come back to Forks." Anthony mentioned, getting up off of the couch, "What changed your mind?"

"We needed closure. The only way we were going to get that was to face what we were scared of head on." Jasper answered, feeling Rose pull away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>3:50am.<strong>

"Welcome home!" Renee exclaimed, as Bella entered through the front door.

"It feels like I never left." Bella responded, grinning at her parents.

Renee glanced at Charlie, completely confused as to why her daughter doesn't seem upset. Renee thought she was going to spend most of Bella's trip trying to cheer her up. Since Bella didn't cry once last year, Renee figured she came to terms with what happened and was a weeping mess.

"What's with the long face dad?" Bella wondered, pecking her father's cheek.

"I was the lead officer of that night. I remember it like it was yesterday. Entering that gym, seeing so many lifeless teenage bodies. Seeing teenagers fighting for their lives. Seeing you bleeding out in the hall. Seeing Rose struggling to breath. Seeing Alice blinking back the tears as she held in her pain. How can you not be sad?"

"Dad, we're alive. We're okay." Bella asserted, taking a seat beside her father.

"Not everyone is though. Some parents lost their child that night! I was lucky and so was some other parents." Charlie replied, getting up from his seat, "Don't walk around Forks with that grin on your face. Those kids death, your best friends nearly dying…none of that is something to smile and celebrate. I'm going to bed."

Bella pranced towards her mother and pulled her into a hug. Renee took a seat on the bottom step as she watched Bella walk around the living room, admiring everything that reminded her of her childhood.

"It's not good for you to not be sad." Renee whispered, tapping her fingers on the carpet on the stairs.

"It is good for me. How can being sad be good for me?" Bella questioned, taking a seat beside her mother.

"You were the only graduate smiling at graduation. You had a straight face at your friends' funerals. You went to around eight funerals and you didn't cry once. You didn't break." Renee explained, as Bella rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I guess I'm just a strong individual." Bella giggled, smirking at her mom.

"That isn't funny Bella! Every month, we all get together and light candles in remembrance of those who died. They were our future. It could have been you! Don't you see that! How would you like it if someone walked around smiling after your death?" Renee avowed, forcing Bella to face her.

"Mom, it's not that serious!" she declared, refusing to face her mother.

"It's not that serious? Eight people died! Five were in critical condition, including one of your best friends! How is that not serious?" Renee shouted, using the banister to help herself stand, "Never mind, I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer you give me. I'm going to bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>4:00am.<strong>

Alice stormed into her parents' house and slammed the door behind her. Emmett sighed to himself as he opened the door and walked inside.

"What's all this about?" Cynthia asked, pulling the teabag out of her cup.

"Emmett's being an ass!" Alice shouted, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"All I said was I'm here if she wants to talk. I won't judge. I have a shoulder for her to cry on." Emmett explained, watching his mother drink her tea.

"Sounds like you're being the ass Alice." Bill responded, making his presence known.

Emmett set their bags down before moving past Alice to peck his mother's cheek. Emmett pulled his father into a 'man hug' as they like to call it. Alice refused to hug either one of her parents since they immediately jumped to Emmett's side.

"Alice, what Emmett said goes for us to. We're here for you." Cynthia replied, leading them into the kitchen, "It concerns me how you are just so angry at the world. Your so small, but you have so much anger built up inside of you. Any nice thing someone says, you take offense in it."

Alice rolled her eyes as she watched her mom place the empty cup into the dishwasher.

"I don't even know why I agreed to come back to Forks. If I wanted a diagnosis on how and why I'm acting this way…I'll hire a therapist!" Alice shouted, opening her parents' fridge to glance inside.

"Alice there is one thing you aren't going to do. You aren't going to raise your voice at me or your mother! We're only trying to help! It's making me sick how you hold this huge grudge against all of us as if we did something wrong! We didn't shoot you! We aren't the reason why you can't have children!" Bill hollered, as Alice grabbed a cold water bottle before closing the fridge.

"You were always a tough cookie. You don't have to act tough around us. We're family." Cynthia stated, watching her daughter down half the water bottle in a few seconds.

"You and dad always taught me in order to get through life I'll need tough skin. Now that I developed tough skin, you don't want me to have it anymore?" Alice questioned, screwing the cap back on her water bottle.

"You misinterpreted what we said. You learned only half the lesson. Yes, we wanted you and Emmett to have tough skin. Life isn't easy. To get through life you're going to need some thick skin. We wanted to avoid you and Emmett being in Mike's place. If someone teased you, we knew your skin was thick enough so that it didn't bother you. We didn't expect for it to backfire." Cynthia explained, feeling Emmett peck her cheek before he headed upstairs.

"I think Emmett has the right idea. We'll talk more at brunch over the Hales'." Bill mentioned, before following Emmett up the stairs.

"Mom lets just change the conversation…I don't want to talk about this." Alice sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No! You need to hear it! You were always a bully! That is what caused all of this! You like to feel superior! I know why you're angry. You aren't angry at the fact that you can't have children. You got shot. Your friends got shot. You're angry because you feel like somehow this is all your fault. Your guilt is hidden by anger! You use your fury to hide the guilt you feel for how you treated Mike!" Cynthia declared, heading for the stairs.

Alice stared down at the half drunken water bottle before feeling loose tears prick her eyes. She looked around to see no one visible. Emmett, her father and her mother were all upstairs. She was now free to cry as much and as hard as she wanted to. She knew deep down, her mother was right.

* * *

><p><strong>4:10am.<strong>

"Thanks." Edward whispered, tipping the limo driver.

"For what?" he asked, tucking the bill inside his suit jacket.

"For giving us our privacy and not asking questions." Edward answered, hearing the trunk pop open.

Esme and Carlisle scurried outside to greet their son and get his luggage. Esme could see through Edward's smile. She knew the smile wasn't real. After grabbing his luggage, Carlisle tipped his head towards the driver before he pulled off.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, closing and locking the front door behind her.

"Nothing." Edward lied, as Esme raised an eyebrow, "Okay! Fine…It's Alice and Bella."

"What's wrong with them?" Carlisle wondered, going into the kitchen.

"They aren't sad. Alice is angry and Bella just acts like none of this has happened. I bet if you ask her why she's here, she wouldn't even mention anything about last year." I explained, taking a cup of coffee from my dad as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Everyone expresses pain and emotion differently." Carlisle informed, handing the other cup to my mother.

"They act like the pain just went away!" I proclaimed, setting the hot cup down, "Pain will never go away without you expressing it, it'll just wait until you're weak, then attack."

"Sometimes you have to ignore the pain and keep going." Esme stated, blowing her cool breath to cool down the coffee, "You can't let something like that stop your life and hold you back."

"I understand that! Rose cried after it happened. She didn't get over it until she went through three months of therapy. After that, she was perfectly fine. She acted like nothing happened! She went to college parties, hung out with her sorority sisters and did normal young adult stuff! When the anniversary came up, all of that stopped because those feelings she felt last year were coming back! That's not the case with Alice and Bella!" Edward shouted, as his parents looked up at him with horror-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered, inhaling a deep, calming breath.

"It's okay. You have a right to be upset." Esme whispered, resting her free hand on her son's shoulder.

"No I don't! That's the problem. I didn't really know Mike! I didn't get shot!" Edward exclaimed, as Esme passed Carlisle her coffee cup.

"Edward, look at me!" she demanded, forcing her son to face her, "Your girlfriend got shot! No, the shot wasn't life-death, but she was still shot. Your cousin was shot! Your friends were shot! Some of your friends died! You have every right to be upset! Trying to act happy when you're really not is so hard to do. So, don't do it."

"Why do bad things happen?" Edward asked, calming down.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know why terrible things happen, but you have to believe something good will come out of it." Carlisle answered, taking the cups back into the kitchen, "Lets go to bed."

**Read & Review:**

**Hello, everyone! I hope you've read February 14, 2011 before reading this. If not, it isn't to late to go back to read and review it. On to part 2...**

**-Rachel.**


	2. February 14, 2012: Part Two

**10:50am. **

"Marie, you can start bringing breakfast out onto the patio. Everyone should be arriving soon." Julia directed, grabbing the large dish of bacon.

"Yes ma'am." Marie replied, setting the other large dishes of brunch food onto the dining cart.

"Come on Rosalie! Everyone will here soon!" Julia shouted, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Rose hollered back, before appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Wow, New York has really done a number on you. I see your fashion sense has skyrocketed." Julia joked, meeting her daughter halfway on the stairs, "If that shirt and those jeans were any tighter, they'd be your skin."

"Mom, please. Not today…" Rose sighed, heading down the stairs.

"Sorry, the shirt is pretty, and I love your shoes." Julia complimented, hearing the doorbell ring, "You look beautiful Rosalie."

"I'll get it!" Jasper yelled, jogging towards the front door.

"Are you five? Why do I have to keep reminding you about running in the house?" Julia hollered, speed walking after her son, "Are you coming dear?"

"No. I'm going outside. Marie might need some help." Rose responded, heading in the opposite direction.

"Okay." Julia mumbled, turning back towards the direction she was going.

Jasper opened the door to reveal Esme, Carlisle and Edward.

"Es!" Julia screamed, bouncing up and down, excitedly, at her older sister's arrival.

"Jules!" Esme exclaimed , enthusiastically, returning the same greeting.

"Are we the first ones here?" Carlisle asked, holding a pot of hot grits.

"Of course." Julia laughed, closing the door behind her brother-in-law.

"Where can I put this?" Carlisle questioned, holding the pot in the air.

"Jasper, show Carlisle where to put that." Julia directed, grabbing her sister's hand before pulling her into the living room.

Jasper and Edward headed to the backyard, leaving their mothers chatting in the main entrance of the house.

"I got a lecture yesterday." Edward sighed, opening the back door.

"So did me and Rose." Jasper added, noticing his sister sitting in a patio chair.

"Right there." Jasper stated, clearing off a spot on the patio table.

"Hey Rose!" Edward greeted, walking over to her.

"Hi Edward!" Rose replied, happily, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>11:05am.<strong>

"We're just waiting on Charlie, Renee and Bella, then we can eat." Anthony informed, as they all took seats around the table.

Alice was avoiding Emmett and Jasper. She didn't feel like hearing lectures about how she's suppose to be feeling. None of them understand. They never will. It's basically her fault all of this happened. If she never bullied Mike, he wouldn't have brought a gun.

"Why are you so quiet?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to Alice.

"I just have nothing to say." Alice growled, turning away from Edward.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything. Don't push everyone away." Edward pleaded, cautiously, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Alice spat, pushing his hand off of her.

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, both of their hands intertwined with one another. Rose was currently telling Emmett about last night. When she walked into her room, she noticed a small blood stain, hidden on her curtains. She immediately broke down, as her mother and brother came rushing to the room. Julia demanded for Marie to take the curtain and immediately replace it.

It took her an hour before she finally fell asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she experienced flashbacks of that night. She could see it happening, like it was happening all over again. He wanted a dance. She didn't. Rose wanted to go find Emmett. Him admitting that he loves her. Rose admitting that she doesn't love him. Him pulling out his gun. Rose begging for him to put it away. Him shooting her.

"How did you end up falling asleep?" Emmett asked, rubbing Rose's hand, soothingly.

"Eventually I just did. I don't really know." Rose answered, seeing Bella, Charlie and Renee walk through the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>11:35am.<strong>

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating their food. The parents and Bella chatted, laughed and cracked jokes. The children, not so much. They just ate in silence.

"Why are all of you so quiet? We did this brunch thing to bring all of us together." Renee said, looking around the table.

"Sometimes it's better not to say anything, than to say how you truly feel and make things worse." Alice muttered, before taking a bite of eggs.

"How do you truly feel?" Esme asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I feel like screaming! I feel like it's my fault! I feel like I should have been one of those corpses! I feel like no one understands me! I feel like ripping someone's head off!" Alice hollered, pushing her empty plate away from her body.

"Maybe you should talk to someone." Julia insisted, earning a glare from Alice.

"That's why I don't feel like telling you people how I feel!" Alice shouted, running her hand down her face.

"Would anyone like another glass of orange juice?" Bella asked, holding up the pitcher, before setting it back down.

"Sometimes I close my eyes and I can still feel the pain. Then I open them and realize I got through it. I just need to learn to let go of it." Rose whispered, nibbling onto her last piece of bacon, "Some days I even have to wake up and just tell myself to breathe, -you can do this, then I smile and prepare to face the day."

"That's good sweetheart." Julia whispered, patting her daughter's hand.

"What about you Bella?" Cynthia questioned, quirking her brow at Bella's unconcerned exterior.

"Um, I feel good. Nice. I feel better than yesterday. I just live each day as it comes. Life is short, so why waste life being tied up on foolish emotions?" Bella remarked, earning several glares from around the table. "I just don't care anymore. I really don't."

"These emotions I'm feeling aren't foolish! We've lost friends that we'll never be able to get back! This was as much your fault than it was mine and Alice's! So what I rejected him? You ditched him! You teased him right along with Alice! You told his deep, dark, embarrassing secrets to the entire school! You humiliated him! You don't deserve friends, because apparently you don't know what friendship means!" Rose shouted, getting out of her seat, before Bella interrupted her.

"Mike would be so proud that you're defending his honor. He would fall deeper in love with his precious Rose." Bella said, winking her eye at Rose.

Rose pounced onto Bella and smacked her in the face. Bella tried to push Rose off, but didn't have any luck. Rose continued hitting Bella until she felt her dad pull her off.

"You should have died that night!" Bella screamed, touching her bloodied lip.

"Shut up!" Jasper growled, approaching Bella before Julia pulled him back.

"You shouldn't be here today. You should be rotting in a coffin!" Bella continued, holding her hand over her mouth, to cover the blood.

"That's enough!" Julia screamed, standing in between her daughter and Bella, "You have no right to say that!"

"I'm returning your knife…I finally got it out of my back!" Rose spat, feeling Emmett pull her slowly away from Bella, "One day you're going to need me, but I'm not going to be there because you threw it all away when you decided not to care."

* * *

><p><strong>11:50am.<strong>

Julia, Esme, Cynthia and Renee waved as their children left in the limo, on there way to the cemetery. The mothers heard arguing outside and followed the noise. Anthony and Carlisle were arguing with Charlie about Bella. Bill just kept his distance. He agreed with everything Rose said, but he felt he didn't need to voice his opinion.

"Your daughter is going to get hurt and no one is going to care!" Anthony shouted, as Marie cleaned up all of the dishes.

"Stop!" Cynthia yelled, pushing them apart.

"No let him continue. He's telling the truth." Julia sighed, causing Renee to approach her.

"I don't agree with how Bella's acting, but she's my daughter and you have to realize what she went through!"

"Who cares what your daughter went through? She got shot in her freaking shoulder! Oh, what's that going to do, other than leave a mark? She should have had it the worst! It's more her fault than it is anyone else's. Those innocent kids in the gym who died had it the worst! Your daughter had no right to tell mine she should have died that night! No right! And I don't give a damn who she is to you, right now to me, she's an enemy because she not only pissed my kids off, but she pissed me and my husband off as well!" Julia screamed, before storming into the house.

Renee stood in silence. She looked towards Esme, who avoided to look back. Esme pushed past Renee to chase after her sister.

"Get your stuff and leave." Anthony spat, before following his wife and sister-in-law into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>12:10pm. <strong>

"The cemetery looks exactly the same." Alice whispered, stepping out of the limo, "Gloomy and isolated."

Alice led the group to the tomb stones of their friends. Emmett, Jasper and Edward kept Bella and Rose a distance away from each other.

"Who do you think was right in the situation?" Bella asked, falling behind her friends with Edward.

"Honestly?" he asked, waiting for her to nod, "Rose."

"What? Why?" Bella bellowed, crossing her arms, angrily.

"Because she was right. If you don't feel anything you don't have to keep reminding everyone that you don't care. Some stuff is just better left unsaid. You had no right to tell my cousin she should have died that night!" Edward remarked, before speeding up to catch up with everyone else.

Bella stood, speechless. She knew she was wrong, but she just hoped Edward would agree with her because he's her boyfriend.

Candles were lit. Stuffed animals were propped up around the tombs. Pictures of the students were situated on the ground. Flowers were everywhere within five feet of the graves. It was like the memorial service all over again, just without the large crowd of grievers and the cluster of paparazzi.

"They didn't deserve any of this." Alice whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to come out.

She didn't go through a whole year without crying to start crying right now. She refused to breakdown and show a weakness.

"You're right. Life isn't fair." Emmett added, adjusting a crooked picture.

Rose stood back, not saying a word. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She thought about last year, how everyone was so excited for the Valentines Day dance. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone was going dress and tux shopping. She knew if they knew what she knows now, no one would have shown up.

"Remember we can't be here long, we have to go to the school. It'll take about ten minutes to get there from here." Jasper informed, moving away from Bella as she approached slowly.

Rose walked around the cemetery before stumbling upon Michael Newton's grave stone.

"Guys!" Rose called out, waving them over.

Rose went into her pocket and pulled out an old, practically dead flower. The flower Mike Newton gave her on Valentines Day last year. It was rotted and thin. She set the flower onto his tomb before everyone came over.

"So it is true. He is dead." Alice muttered, brushing her hand along the stone.

"Serves him right." Bella added, brushing the dirt off of the grave.

"Karma's a bitch." Rose growled, causing Bella to laugh.

"I don't understand. He died midnight…how did they bury him that fast?" Alice asked, biting onto her bottom lip, while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"They probably…" Jasper started, before shaking his head, "I don't know. Maybe they just threw his body into a coffin and buried it. No memorial service."

Bella stood up straight and turned Rose to face her.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, raising her voice, about to cause Jasper and Emmett to intervene.

"I want to apologize. I had no right to say you should have died that night. I have no right to be feeling how I am feeling." Bella proclaimed, taking Rose's hand in hers, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but I can't help it."

"I accept." Rose whispered, before seeing a flash of light, "I don't deserve to hold a grudge against you."

The paparazzi and news crew arrived at the cemetery flashing camera lights in their direction.

"What made you all come to visit Michael Newton today?" Reporter One asked, shoving the microphone into Edward's face.

"We came to visit our late friends, but we stumbled upon Mike's grave. We didn't believe it was true, but I guess it is." Edward replied, as the paparazzi continued taking pictures.

"How are you feeling a year later about everything that happened?"

Reporter Two questioned, turning her microphone to Bella.

Bella bit down onto her tongue, refusing to comment on that question.

"It's still hard. We'll never forget what happened no matter how hard we try. They didn't deserve this fate. We all had so much going for us and it was just taken away from them in the blink of an eye." Rose answered, stepping in for Bella, as the reporter quickly pushed the microphone into her face.

Emmett smiled down at Rose, happy at the way she's handling herself. He noted how she's not as fragile as she was yesterday.

"Where are you all headed next?" Reporter Three wondered, offering the microphone up to anyone who would answer.

"We prefer not to answer that. You all might pop up." Emmett responded, throwing his arm around Rose.

"Smart kid." Reporter One commented, turning off his microphone.

They started walking back towards the parking lot, leaving the paparazzi and reporters looking down at Mike's grave, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Onto Forks High!" Jasper announced, opening the limo door.

* * *

><p><strong>12:45pm.<strong>

Margaret Newton, Mike's mom stood in the distance watching as those kids visited her son's grave. They had no right to be there. It was all their fault in the first place. She knew they would come back, but she thought it was to remember the kids who died, not to visit her son's grave.

Mike deserved vengeance for what they did. He deserved justice. Justice was not served. They wouldn't even allow her to throw him a funeral. They just buried his body and threw any old tombstone on his grave. He deserved better than that.

Margaret couldn't stand how those tomb stones were beautifully decorated and her son's looked bland and boring.

Margaret felt Bella was right in telling Rose she should have died that night. But, Margaret also felt the same went for Alice and Bella as well. They're going to the school next. Margaret knew she had enough time to rush home, pick up something, and then meet them at the school. It'll all be over today. They'll get what they deserved. She'll finish off the job her son started.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm. <strong>

The limo pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Want me to wait right here?" the driver asked, turning off the engine.

"No. We don't know how long we're going to take." Edward answered, hopping out of the car, "I'll text you when we're ready."

"Alright." the driver replied, pulling off.

Each person turned to face the school. Since the shooting, the school closes Valentines Day in memory of those students who died. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand as each of them headed up to the entrance. Bella pulled open the door and was the first one to step in.

"Can you believe we're back?" Jasper asked, as they walked along the hallway.

"No. I thought I would never see this place again." Edward replied, shaking his head, while throwing his arm around Bella's waist.

Rose stopped in her tracks. She looked up at her locker, which was covered in flowers and sweet notes. She stooped low and touched the ground.

"I was shot right here." Rosalie whispered, blinking back the tears, "I bled out right here. Mike was just a few feet in front of me."

"Come on babe." Emmett said, grabbing Rose's arm to pull her back to her feet, "Lets keep walking…"

Alice and Bella stared at their old lockers, which were located next to each other, both also decorated with flowers and nice notes. Bella came to an abrupt stop outside of the girls' bathroom. This was where it happened.

Bella covered her mouth as her eyes watered. She turned away from her friends as she started to cry. Edward proudly pulled her into a hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as she cried.

Edward and Bella followed everyone towards the gym. The doors were left open, awaiting their arrival. They stepped into the gym, and the impact from their friends' deaths hit Bella the hardest.

"It's okay." Alice sighed, patting Bella's back.

"No it's not! I didn't cry at their funerals!" Bella exclaimed, backing out of the gym.

"Funerals. A great party people throw for you on the day they know you can't come." Rose summed up, brushing it off, trying to make Bella feel better.

"They probably think I'm so insensitive!" Bella proclaimed, storming off, as Edward, Jasper and Emmett chased after her.

Who better to make her feel better than the three boys who didn't get shot? Alice and Rose stood, silently, in the gym. Soft music began to fill the gym…just like last year. The gym doors quickly slammed close, causing Alice to run over to them.

"The doors won't open!" Alice bellowed, panicky.

"Emmett! Edward! Jasper!…Bella! Guys this isn't funny!" Rose screamed, walking around the large gym, "This is a sick joke!"

"Who said this is a joke?" Margaret asked, making her presence known, while twirling her son's gun in her hand.

**Review:**

**Part 3 is coming soon! Meanwhile, check out my friend Ms. Hale's story CSI: Miami based off of our Twilight characters AND my other friend Amani C's story Under Siege...Both are GREATTT! I wouldn't lie to you!**

**-Rachel.**


	3. February 14, 2012: Part Three

**1:10pm.**

"This cannot be happening again!" Rosalie bellowed, backing towards Alice, "I still have the scar from last time!"

"My son is gone!" Margaret shouted, clenching onto the gun tighter, "Do you think I care about some damn scar?"

Alice reached out her hand to grab Rosalie's arm. Rose snatched her arm out of Alice's hold.

"I'm not cowering back this time Alice." Rose asserted, crossing her arms, before turning to face Margaret, "If she's going to shoot me, I want her to look me in the eye and do it. Mike was to much of a coward to look."

"You're playing with fire." Margaret growled, as the gun trembled in her hand.

"Rose…" Alice whispered, trailing off, as Rose continued to step forward.

"No Al. I was scared the first time, but that was because you can't be brave without first being scared." Rose replied, glaring at the brunette woman ahead of her, "I refuse to go down like I did last time."

"Look Margaret, you don't want to do this. Lets just forget everything that happened." Alice pleaded, holding her hands in the air, as she stepped forward.

"Too late!" Margaret screamed, shooting the ceiling of the school gym, "The damage has already been done."

"No! No it hasn't!" Alice shouted, approaching the woman, cautiously, "Margaret just put the gun down before you do something you're going to regret."

"I'm going to regret not putting a bullet through your head and your head! You two deserve to die after what you did to my son. Rosalie you broke my son's heart! All he wanted to do was love you! All he wanted was for you to do was love him back! You're a slut! You just had to lead him on! You knew exactly what you were doing! And you, Alice! I hate you more than my son did! You're a bully! You're so insecure in yourself that you had to pick on my son! I don't blame him for doing what he did, I just wish he finished the job!" Margaret screamed, as her hand trembled on the gun.

* * *

><p><strong>1:10pm.<strong>

"Bella, wait!" Edward called out, jogging after her down the hallway.

Bella came to an abrupt stop as she approached the end of the hallway. She turned around to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward stop as well. Bella stared pass Edward at the gym on the other end of the hallway. She could see Rose and Alice inside looking around. Bella bit down onto her lip as she watched the gym doors close.

"It's all my fault!" Bella cried out, sliding onto the floor, "I'm more to blame than Rose and Alice! I'm the reason everyone was shot! I'm the reason Mike brought the gun and went to jail in the first place! It's all on me and I'll have to live with that!"

Bella covered her face with the palm of her hands as Jasper outstretched his arm. He pat her shoulder, trying to soothe her. Edward took a seat beside her, before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"You can't blame yourself for Mike buying the gun and shooting everyone. I won't let you." Edward asserted, turning Bella's face to face him.

"Edward's right Bell. You didn't force Mike to do what he did. He's responsible for the death of all of those students last year, not you. Mike got what was coming to him. You didn't kill him. Someone who felt he deserved to die, got what they felt was justice for the massacre." Emmett responded, taking Bella's hand in his own.

Bella looked up at Emmett, before glancing at Jasper and lastly settling her eyes on Edward.

"You don't understand. I didn't cry. Not once." she muttered, gripping tightly onto Emmett's supporting hand, "I should have died that night!"

"You're crying now though. Everyone responds to traumatic events differently. It just took you awhile longer Bella." Jasper informed, rubbing relaxing circles into her back.

"But, I-" Bella started, before a loud gun shout rang out, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Edward answered, standing up off of the floor, "What was it?"

The three guys glanced at each other before helping Bella up. Bella grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You know what it sounded like…" she trailed off, staring at the closed gym doors.

"A gun shot." Jasper sighed, before racing down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>1:15pm.<strong>

"You can't do this." Alice whispered, backing into the gym doors, "You won't get away with it."

"I don't need to. I'll have complete satisfaction knowing you, Rosalie and Bella are dead." Margaret replied, grinning madly.

"The same satisfaction I have for knowing Mike is dead and he can't hurt anyone else!" Rosalie remarked, confidently, as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" Margaret shouted, aiming the gun at her, "Shut up! Don't speak his name! You have no right!"

"Rosalie…Alice…someone open the door!" Jasper called out, banging on the gym door.

"We can't." Alice declared, worriedly, as Margaret stormed towards her.

"Leave Jasper! This doesn't involve you." Margaret ordered, grabbing onto Alice's wrist, "Bella I want you in here."

"Let her go!" Rosalie demanded, pulling Alice away from Mike's mom.

"Someone better put a muzzle on this bitch before I put her down." Margaret seethed, glaring daggers at Rosalie.

"Ms. Newton, you know I can't just leave. My sister and girlfriend is inside." Jasper replied, as Margaret wiped the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Bella are you coming in?" Ms. Newton asked, innocently.

"No." Edward answered for her, as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Then I'm killing these two girls." Margaret proclaimed, pulling the trigger back, "Do you really want to be the cause of another two deaths Bella? I thought I knew you better then that. I guess not, after all I never knew you would ditch my son just because people were teasing him. You're no true friend. I feel sorry for whoever calls you friend. You don't deserve them. You deserve to rot in purgatory for eternity. You're nothing but an inconsiderate, selfish-"

"That's enough!" Emmett interrupted, as Rose smiled at the sound of his voice.

Edward noticed more tears loosely flowing out of Bella's eyes. She already felt responsible for the deaths last year, now Margaret was making it worse.

* * *

><p><strong>1:20pm. <strong>

"We have to get inside." Emmett muttered, slamming his hand on the gym door.

"The gym doesn't just have one entrance. We have the boys' locker room entrance, the girls' locker room entrance and the entrance from outside." Jasper reminded, pulling out his cell phone, "Call your dad."

Jasper shoved his cell phone into Bella's hands. Bella stared down at the cell phone as loose tears continued to roll out of her eyes. She wiped them quickly, before anyone saw them escape.

"No I can't let you all go inside. I can't be responsible for anything that happens to you guys!" Bella bellowed, thrusting the phone into her pocket, "What if she kills you just for not bringing me along?"

"She won't. Go outside. Call your dad and wait for him to come." Edward ordered, grabbing Bella's hand, protectively, "I love you Bella. The quicker your father gets here, the quicker we can take down Margaret."

Edward kissed the palm of her hand before releasing it. Bella shook her head repeatedly. She refused to leave and allow the guys to go inside without her. Margaret wanted her. Bella completed the mission Margaret set out to conquer. Emmett, Edward and Jasper would just be collateral damage.

"Go!" Edward demanded, pointing towards the opposite way.

"I…I can't!" Bella exclaimed, pulling the phone out of her pocket, "I…I'm sorry!"

Edward sighed to himself before grabbing the cell phone out of Bella's hands. He stormed out of the school as he dialed Charlie's number.

"I'm coming with you." Bella whispered, drying her eyes with the fabric of her shirt.

"I don't think that's a good-" Jasper started, before Bella raised her hand to silence him.

"I am." she asserted, leading the way towards the boys' locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>1:25pm. <strong>

"Please just put the gun away!" Alice pleaded, stepping closer towards Rosalie, "I…I can't get shot again. I don't like the pain."

"Hopefully, it'll be quick. YOU HEAR THAT BELLA! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE, I'M GOING TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH THEIRS!" Margaret shouted, before raising her gun once again.

"If Bella comes in here, you're not going to shoot us?" Alice wondered, running her fingers through her short hair.

"I was thinking about it. You may have teased him, and Rosalie may have broke his heart, but it's Bella who really deserves to pay. She drove a knife through his back, repeatedly. Every time she laughed at one of your jokes. Every time she drove a wedge further between him and Rosalie. Every time she cracked a joke herself or tripped him up." Margaret explained, while pacing in front of the two girls.

"She didn't know any better." Alice tried to explain, before being interrupted by a gun shot to the ceiling.

"Don't make excuses for her!" Ms. Newton screamed, tapping the gun to the side of her head, in thought, "She doesn't deserve excuses! None of you do."

Rosalie pushed her blond hair behind her shoulder before spotting Emmett, Jasper and Bella by the boys' locker room. She quickly shook her head, and motioned for them to leave. Margaret's vendetta wasn't against her, Bella and Alice anymore. Now Margaret was out for Bella's blood.

"Where is she?" Margaret screamed, dropping her arm, as she turned to face the two girls, "This is why you should hate her! She's selfish! She only cares about herself! She doesn't care about you, Rosalie or Mike. She's going to let you two die for her. When it all comes down to it, the only person Isabella Swan gives a damn about is Isabella Swan."

Rosalie shook her head once more, trying to get their attention. Bella shook her head in return, letting Rosalie know she's willing to do what she has to do in order to guarantee their safety. Bella didn't want to feel the way she feels anymore. That's why she refused to acknowledge the emotions that came with the massacre and Mike's death. It was easier to just ignore them.

Margaret sighed to herself as she pulled the trigger back on the gun. Ms. Newton rolled her eyes and smiled, before speaking."I refuse to wait any longer. Who wants to go first?"

Alice stared down at the ground as Rose averted her eyes towards the ceiling.

"No volunteers?" Margaret laughed, before shaking her shoulders, "I guess I'll just go in the order my son went."

Margaret grinned madly before raising her gun towards Rosalie.

"Wait!" Jasper shouted, gaining the attention of Margaret.

"Well look at what we have here. Bella Swan in the flesh." she remarked, lowering her gun, as she turned to face the new visitors.

"I'm here. Now let them go." Bella asserted, approaching Margaret.

Emmett reached out to pull Bella back, but she refused. She felt ready to take on Margaret Newton. She knew the woman for years. Bella knew everything about her and her son. She had her own ammunition against the woman in front of her. It may not hurt her physically, but it was definitively going to leave some mental and emotional scars.

"You came after all." the older woman muttered, meeting Bella half way.

"Yeah, but before you shoot me. I have something to say." Bella growled, holding her hands in the air, as Margaret raised her weapon, "Mike was a creep. I didn't just ditch him because people were teasing him. I ditched him because everything they said was true. He was a pervert, a creep, a psycho and a loser. All of that was proven exactly one year ago. It takes an extremely messed up individual to bring a gun to school and kill people. He was psychotic and I can see he gets it from his mother!"

The gym doors busted in as Margaret pulled the trigger back. Police officers surrounded her, including Charlie Swan.

"Drop the weapon!" Charlie shouted, aiming his gun at the older woman.

"They're all lies! My son was the best!" Margaret screamed as tears fell down her cheeks, "He deserved the best! None of you even compared to him!"

"You're right. We were all above him." Bella growled, as Margaret shook her head rapidly.

The woman covered her mouth with her hand as she cried into them. Margaret closed her eyes as she pushed down onto the trigger button. She watched Bella fall to the floor before hearing another gun shot ring out. Margaret looked down to see her white shirt begin to stain with red. She touched down onto her stomach before falling to her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>1:35pm. <strong>

"Margaret Newton." Officer Marks stated, handcuffing her wrist to the gurney, "You are under arrest..."

Margaret Newton had a strong pulse. The paramedics knew for a fact she was going to survive.

Bella on the other hand, was a different story. Charlie Swan was merely inches away from his wounded daughter.

Just like last year, the media swarmed around the school. Julia and Anthony stood on the school steps along with Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Cynthia and Bill. Each parent awaited to see if their child would come out unharmed or on a gurney.

Alice stepped outside with Jasper holding her hand, tightly. Her cheeks were stained with tears as her face was red from crying so much. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie, securely. It was no room between the two. She was crying into his chest, so much that the two had to stop walking just to allow her to continue crying.

"Alice!" a reporter called out, "What happened?"

Julia and Anthony immediately ran towards their children. Anthony pulled his daughter into his arms, allowing her to cry there. Julia grabbed her son's hand and pulled him over towards Anthony and Rosalie.

Bill called for his son to come over as Cynthia ran towards their daughter. Alice refused to speak or even look at the press. She shook her head rapidly as she watched the paramedics wheel Margaret into the back of the ambulance.

"What happened sweetheart?" Cynthia asked, as Alice continued to ignore anyone who dared to speak.

Edward stepped out next, alone. Esme and Carlisle immediately ran over to their son, relieved that he was safe and unharmed. Renee's hand quickly flew to her mouth after realizing Bella wasn't with Edward.

"Where's my daughter?" Renee screamed, pushing through the crowd of onlookers.

Edward glanced behind him to see Charlie walking out beside a gurney. Renee stopped moving and stared at her husband. Charlie held his hat tight in his hands as he stared down at the ground. Renee averted her eyes away from her husband and onto the gurney beside him.

Rosalie felt her legs go limp at the sight of the gurney.

"Is that Bella?" Julia asked, as Jasper nodded slowly.

Esme covered her mouth as she watched the coroner cover the young girl's body with a white sheet.

"No! No!" Renee shouted, falling onto her knees, "This can't be happening! Bella!"

Charlie immediately ran over towards his wife and pulled her into his arms. Edward broke down as he watched the coroner wheel her body away. The reporters grew quiet as they stared down at the ground in silence. Emmett pried Rosalie's eyes off of Bella's form and pulled her into his arms. Alice walked away and refused to look at Bella being wheeled away.

"Is this really happening?" Renee asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Is Bella really gone?"

"Yes."

**Review:**

**Bella fans please don't hate me! I'm sorry. Originally, the story was going to go in a completely different direction, but my friend gave me this idea and I couldn't just give it up.**

**One day I may even write a sequel to this sequel… Just leave a review and tell me what you think. Please don't hate me! **

**-Rachel.**


End file.
